


Destiny's Vengence

by Sitara



Series: Destiny [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitara/pseuds/Sitara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what is going on in the spirit world during key points in the boys life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul Destiny

I have walked this path before  
I Know what lies around that curve  
Though I am a stranger to this land.

 

This path I walk awakes anticipation   
My soul's memory tells me a loved one waits to greet me  
My mind tells me I know no person in this place.

 

Down this path and around that curve I go  
My sapphire eyes see a lush meadow.  
My soul sees a thriving forest that echoes  
With joyous laughter.

 

The winds blow and time goes on as my soul seeks to tell   
me its destiny.


	2. Destiny's Vengence

Panther roars in defiance as he is forced into the bonding pool without his true companion at his side. The twisted guardian of darkness climbs in the second pool and begins the journey to bind the panther to her darkness for all time.

 

******************  
A vulture perches on a branch outside an ancient stone temple. "Once your guardian has been bound to her. The panther's companion will follow and they will both be ours. The Light has lost."

 

The eagle lands on the roof of the temple. "It is not to late for the panther to be freed and your dark guardian destroyed."

 

"The companion is to far away to help him now and no one but he can enter the temple now."

 

"There is time for the light to prevail, Vulture. Before this is done one side will lose a guardian but do not b e so sure is will be the Light."

 

*******************

 

Through the jungle a wolf runs desperate to reach the one who calls him. He is scarred from to many battles lost but still fights to win one more. He howls in frustration as he feels the other half of his soul slipping away.

 

"Why do you run?"

 

"To save my guardian."

 

"Why do you run?"

 

"To save the panther."

 

"Why do you run?"

 

"To save my brother."

 

"Then why, Shaman, are you not there?"

 

"I am trying to."

 

"Do not try, you are a shaman go there. NOW!"

 

In the next breath the wolf finds himself inside the temple he moves to the panther's side and tries to drag him out but is stopped by a shild around the pools.

 

"Shaman the only way to save your guardian from the darkness is to destroy the dark guardian."

 

The wolf growls. "How?"

 

"You know how Shaman. Stop being the companion and be his Shaman."

 

The wolf froze then morphed into his human form. Blair looked around the temple then at the spotted jaguar. "I have to contain you stop you from bonding to the panther. Contain.... YES thank you Naomi." He never thought he would be grateful for the summer his mom joined that coven. "How did that go....."

 

Blair settled on the floor of the temple facing the jaguar. His breath deepened as he centered himself. Drawing a knife across his palm then placing a bloody hand-print on the shield around the jaguar where it connected to the one around the panther.

 

"Spirits of Nature, I can offer nothing but myself if you require my life to save my guardian then so be it."  
Blair re-centers himself and begins to chant.

"Earth and water   
Air and Fire   
Hear my cry  
Shape the shield  
Power bending to my will   
Power to contain her darkness

Earth and Fire  
Air and Water  
Shape the shield to my desire  
All her senses back three fold  
Senses reflect until trapped within   
Three times three

Fire and water   
Air and Earth  
Shape the shield to my desire   
Trapped in thine own curse   
Caught in thine own wrong   
Bound by thine own gifts  
Earth and water   
Air and fire   
Shape the shield to my desire "

The jaguar jumps out of the pool and tries to attack Blair but collapses as the weight of the curse hits her. Blair pulls the panther out of the water and changes back into a wolf before he too collapses.

******************  
The temple shudders and glows brightly for a moment. The eagle preens his feathers.

 

"The Dark has lost."

 

"Impossible no companion could have saved the guardian once the shields closed."

 

"It was not as Companion he wolf acted. It was as Shaman. In the pursuit of the guardian your dark forces created him. The companion has faced his fear of the four elements and accepted their power. Your Dark Guardian made him face the water and sent him on his Death Walk. His guardian bonded to him on the Walk. Your side has lost all in this gambit."

 

"We shall see. The coming chaos will decided and we still have time to remove them both." 

 

The vulture fades out as the eagle flies into the temple. He morphs into a human form and looks at the unconscious forms. "You two have been getting into mischief here way to often. When you return home I must see about somehow getting a teacher to you." He shakes his head in fond amusement. "Well done young shaman, well done."

 

The panther wakes and looks in the eyes of his brother and remembers all the times those same eyes had saved him or just given comfort to him in this place of spirits. Those eyes were truly his guiding light.

 

********************

 

"Out of here both of you. Live, learn, heal and don't come back till you have some proper training." The Guardian and Shaman fade out. The man turns to the jaguar with a heavy heart. The cat whimpers and trembles as her senses continue to bombard her on all levels. "I will not undo the curse the young shaman placed on you, for you have done much to earn it. I will however give you mercy. Only when you are awake shall the curse be in effect. So sleep dark one, sleep and do not waken until it is your turn upon the wheel again." The jaguar slips into a deep coma and fades out of the spirit realm.

 

"The Light has chosen some very different champions this turn of the wheel."

-30- 


End file.
